Death hasn't a Heart
by Okamidden Amaterasu
Summary: Death is passing through town taking souls of those whose time has come, when coming upon his last for the time being, a fair lady, Death falls in love and can't bear to kill her! What will become of this odd couple?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

And so, it rained. Heavily.

Thus thought a tall, skinny, man standing impatiently in the cold. At first glance, he wasn't anything important, just your average guy, blue jeans and the like. His hair was silver, like a dull color of a quarter, his eyes were a scarlet, the color of blood, you might say. His age was unknown, apparently. At a second glance, you might notice he was holding a peculiar item, somewhat shaped like a hockey stick, slung over his shoulder, dripping water. The point of the stick seemed to be curved and pointed, it was unclear what it was. It was clearly awkward to be carrying it. It seemed like like he was waiting, and of the obvious, he was. He shook his head angrily, watching the drops fall, wanting to be out of the rain. People ran around, suitcases and newspapers weakly covering their heads, while a few joined him around the bus stop, quietly talking or using headsets to contact their workers. The man sighed, eager to be away from the chatter.

Where was the damn bus? Was I la-

A low humming of a Greyhound Express interrupted his thoughts, pulling out of the corner of the street, seeming to act like it was struggling to move on, rumbled forward, closing the distance between the man and the bus. Slowing with a loud hiss of brakes, the doors slid open, revealing a cheerful driver. Relieved, the man climbed onward, and pulled out some wet coins. "A tad bit late, Peter?", ask the man. The driver nodded apologetically . "Sorry, Samuel Grim, the old lass is nearly to her end, but don't worry, lad, I'll make sure she's tuned up wonderfully tomorrow." Samuel nodded, and turned to head to the back seat of the bus. Shoving the item on the rack above, he plopped in his seat, watching the others pay to ride. Feeling the lurch of the bus move forward, he eased into his seat. Being out of the rain felt great, but he couldn't enjoy it. He had more important things on mind.

Someone was going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I plan to post every Monday, Wednesday, and Sunday, so I hope you enjoy my stories, and if you use my characters, please give proper credits.^^

* * *

Chapter 2

Shortly after the bus started up, a few minutes went by before it came to a struggled stop, and the driver opened the door with a rusty squeak. A man hidden in a large, brown coat stumbled aboard and slipped into the first seat behind the driver, and kept one hand in his coat. Leaning back, he seemed to be taking a nap, but Samuel knew bus lurched forward, and a light breeze blew through the bus. Through sharpened senses, he noticed the very faint smell of gunpowder. His eyes widened, and he jumped from his chair.

Damn! These passengers...?!

BANG! The sound broken the quiet atmosphere in the bus, and people cried out in panic and horror, watching Samuel fall to the ground, bleeding profusely.  
More gunshot rang out, hitting against the ceiling of the bus. Crying out and screaming, the passengers lowered themselves, begging and pleading for their lives. After silence sounded the air, he began to talk.  
"Alright! No one move unless I tell you otherwise! Driver, I expect you to start moving soon, otherwise, I blow your fucking head to pieces. Everyone else, hand up your purses, wallets, watches, anything with value, NOW!" Immediately, everyone started passing up various items due to the man's request, to which he snatched up greedily.  
As soon as the crowd calmed, he noticed Samuel holding up his wallet with his unharmed arm, the other wrapped with his jacket. As soon as he reached for it, Samuel brought out the stick for the rack and smack him as hard as he could, wincing at the pain in his shoulder, and smirking. Of course it had barely hurt him. The man grinned coldly, and pointed the gun at Samuel's forehead. "Who the hell do you think you are, boy?"  
Samuel stared back at the barrel, uninterested, and ripped off his coat, showing his right arm, completely healed.

The man stared in shock and horror, wondering, and Samuel took his chance. Reeling the stick, he smacked the gun, and they both watched it sail, smashed the window, and break into pieces on the road. He took the chance and forcibly pushed the man to the ground while the crowd stared in silence and surprise, and the man paled. Samuel, whistling, took the wrapping paper, and it was then clear what it was.

It was a Scythe, long, slender, and tied with a glowing skull. Horror erupted for the crowd, and the man yelled in terror. As Samuel swung, he paled and grew ghastly, looking much like Death himself, he murmured,  
"Who am I, you ask? Look before you and see, for I am Death,and you, you are to die."

As he got off the bus, a pale grey mist followed him, and disappeared in this skull, with his eyes glowing an ominous purple. Everyone on the bus were screaming and yelling, climbing off the bus and running different directions, obviously wanting to forget the terrifying incident on the bus. He started crossing the street, when he heard a woman screaming out to him. Turning, he saw a lady running towards him, but stopped. Curiously and confusedly, he started to wave to her..

HONK!

Just as a bus slammed into him, blood spraying everywhere.

* * *

A little spoiler, or maybe it was obvious, but if you look up the nicknames for grim reaper, you get the name Samuel Archangel(look it up if you don't believe me)Which is how I got the name Samuel Grim. Love and peace, Ciaos!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 One hour before the bus incident. Present at a doctor's office.

"Doctor, please, I beg of you, have you found my illness?", asked a paled lady. It looked as though she hand't had sleep in quite a while. Sarah Rose, that was her name, but no one knew her enough to know that. Before she went "insane", as her neighbors say, she was kind, beautiful, and generous lass of age eighteen. Her features that were most known about her was her bright, lovely, red hair, slightly past her shoulders, making her look a bit younger, silver eyes, like a silver dinnerware, that had seen unforgettable things that someone her age shouldn't have, and a small petite body, with a small bust. Scars covered her arms, clearly from break-ups and other events. The doctor rose from his seat and sighed, sadly looking upon the young girl.  
"Miss Rose, you've come here every day for the past two months, and I've carefully analyzed your case, mental hallucinations seem to be seems to be the problem, but yet you claim the monstrous man is real, what good is it to try and convince you when you never listen?" At this, Sarah's eyes teared up, and she leaped up from the bed, and sprung out of the room, running down the hall, ignoring her doctor calling out to hall.  
As she reached the corner of the hall, she swung around the corner and grabbed the doorknob, and opened the door. But before she escaped, the doctor's cries echoed throughout the hall, soon joined the cries of the patients and nurses, along with a sound of a crack, like a watermelon hitting the ground.  
Sarah slowly turned away from the door, and stared at the closed door that the frightening sound pierced from it. Trembling, she knew what it was, but something forced her to head to the damned door, and she looked through the glass, and gaped in horror at what she was looking at.

Written on the hall walls in blood still dripping was, 'SARAH ROSE, I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB BY LIMB, AND I WILL SATISFY MY URGE'

Retching, horrified and shock, Sarah pushed herself away and ran outside, stumbling. Lifting herself up, she darted into town, panting and gasping. Tears leaped from her eyes as she came to a stop, and she leaned against a wall and vomited, choking. The sound of cars and automobiles sounded in her ears, she stared at the ground, picturing what she had just witnessed. Someone was after her, and nobody believed her. They paid the price with their life. Now she might be next. Running wouldn't be of any use, Sarah had no family, no friends, it seemed hopeless to fight her fate.

'What have I done wrong? Did I actually do something, or is it just a killer? But then, how would he know my name?', while she finished, she looked up and took in her surroundings of where she was. A bus stop nearby her house, maybe she could take the bus and leave this cursed town. Then again, she had no money. Then, she glimpsed across the street and saw a man crossing in the middle of traffic. She reacted almost immediately.

'What the HELL is he doing?! He's gonna be killed!', that was her last thought before Sarah started running across the street, screaming. She stopped suddenly and watched as the bus smashed into him, sending his body flying like a rag doll, blood splattering.

* * *

And that's done! I need to ask something, so please don't leave yet! Anyway, I need an artist or someone who's good with computer designing to contact me, I would like to have these characters drawn, so if you're interested, message me at sethowen01 gmail. or kik me: mystogan01! Love and peace, Ciaos!


End file.
